sabrinatheanimatedseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Harvey Kinkle
'Harvey Kinkle'https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0172052/characters/nm0842812?ref_=ttfc_fc_cl_t4 is Sabrina's love interest and childhood best friend. He is voiced by Bill Switzer. Physical Description He has a handsome personality. While he only admits to Sabrina that she is his "best pal," he likes her very much. However, Harvey is unaware Sabrina is a witch although often sees the results of the magic himself. He loves Sabrina very much but he like to kisses her. He loves rides a bike, loves skateboarding, plays arcade games. He is 12-13 (14 in Sabrina's Secret Life) years old. Physical Appearance He has a short brown hair and brown eyes and wears an black graphic t-shirt with a green alien head, red and white striped underwear boxer short, khaki pants, and athletic tennis shoes. In Sabrina's Secret Life, he wears a maroon shirt, white undershirt, charcoal pants, and red shoes in aged-up version. History Throughout all series, he's always constantly caught up in Sabrina's schemes. He enjoys skateboarding and is usually dense and oblivious about his childhood friend's secret magical ability. Harvey's experiences involving magic are brushed away, usually with him thinking it was hallucinations or dreams. He and Sabrina have shown to have crushes on each other throughout the series, but they struggle to express their feelings because of their shyness. Their relationship is hindered by Gem Stone (Animated Series) and sometimes Cassandra (Sabrina's Secret Life). Gem has a crush on him too, but he's indifferent to her, and even gets annoyed of Gem's attitude and behavior towards Sabrina. In the episode, "You've Got a Friend," Harvey and Sabrina kiss. Also, in the episode, "Anywhere But Here," in Sabrina's adult life he is her husband with three kids. And, in "La Femme Sabrina," in the duration of the spell that turned reality into the Pound Sterling movie Harvey wanted, in the scene where he and Sabrina enter the "formal wear" scene, he comments that she "looks good!" At the end of "Harvzilla" he tells her that he was a having a dream where he "was mean to all my friends, even you Sabrina," implying that she is the last person he would ever want to be mean to. In "Truth or Scare," when Sabrina is in the Deer Tick Mine on Gem's dare, he soon enters the cave and finds her, saying, "Pi told me what you were up to. You think I was gonna let you do something this stupid without me? I mean, this stupid without me here to make sure you're okay?" which implies he cares about her safety and doesn't want her to do something dangerous or fun without him. Also in that episode, Sabrina gives Harvey a small kiss for saving her and Salem from the carnivorous roots and deranged rodents. In "Witchwrecked," when he, Chloe, Bernard and Slugloafe are trapped in cages and nets, he says he's more worried about Sabrina, who managed to avoid being trapped at the same time they did. He also comes to rescue her again when crazy Salem traps her, and she runs to him and hugs him. Gallery Sabrina: The Animated Series Harvey Kinkle.png Harvey Kinkle Pool.jpg|Harvey Kinkle at the pool 949262_1353584337424_220_300.png|Harvey trying to convince Sabrina that she could be Student of the Year. HarveyKinkle.png Truth or Scare.jpg Anywhere But Here.jpg Anywhere But Here (1).jpg Anywhere But Here (4).jpg Anywhere But Here (5).jpg Anywhere But Here (6).jpg Anywhere But Here (8).jpg Witch Switch (1).jpg Sabrina.The.Animated.Series.S01E16.Anywhere.But.Here.18.png Witch Switch (2).jpg Anywhere But Here (10).jpg Anywhere But Here (11).jpg Anywhere But Here (13).jpg Fish Schtick (15).jpg Boy Meets Bike.jpg Boy Meets Bike (2).jpg Boogie Shoes.jpg Witchwrecked (1).jpg Witchwrecked (2).jpg Witchwrecked (5).jpg Witchwrecked (11).jpg Witchwrecked (15).jpg Witchwrecked (16).jpg Witchwrecked (17).jpg Witchwrecked (21).jpg Boogie Shoes (1).jpg Boogie Shoes (2).jpg Truth or Scare (9).jpg Truth or Scare (12).jpg The Grandparent Trap.jpg The Grandparent Trap (1).jpg The Grandparent Trap (2).jpg La Femma Sabrina (1).jpg La Femma Sabrina (2).jpg La Femma Sabrina (3).jpg La Femma Sabrina (4).jpg La Femma Sabrina (5).jpg La Femma Sabrina (7).jpg La Femma Sabrina (8).jpg La Femma Sabrina (9).jpg Paranormal Pi.jpg Paranormal Pi (2).jpg The Importance of Being Norma (2).jpg Boogie Shoes (6).jpg|Harvey in his Ballet class from the early 1991-92 Boogie Shoes (7).jpg Boogie Shoes (8).jpg Has Anybody Seen My Quigley.jpg Has Anybody Seen My Quigley (1).jpg Boy Meets Bike (3).jpg Boy Meets Bike (5).jpg Boy Meets Bike (6).jpg Boy Meets Bike (7).jpg Boy Meets Bike (8).jpg Boy Meets Bike (14).jpg Boy Meets Bike (15).jpg Boy Meets Bike (19).jpg Boy Meets Bike (20).jpg Boy Meets Bike (25).jpg Boy Meets Bike (26).jpg Harvzilla (1).jpg Harvzilla (5).jpg Harvzilla (7).jpg Harvzilla (8).jpg Harvzilla (14).jpg Harvzilla (15).jpg Harvzilla (16).jpg Harvzilla (18).jpg Harvzilla (21).jpg Harvzilla (22).jpg Harvzilla (23).jpg Harvzilla (24).jpg Harvzilla (26).jpg Harvzilla (31).jpg Harvzilla (32).jpg Harvzilla (33).jpg No Time to be a Hero (3).jpg No Time to be a Hero (5).jpg No Time to be a Hero (13).jpg No Time to be a Hero (30).jpg Brina Baby (2).jpg No Time to be a Hero (40).jpg No Time to be a Hero (43).jpg Feats of Clay (4).jpg Feats of Clay (7).jpg Feats of Clay (9).jpg Feats of Clay (10).jpg Feats of Clay (11).jpg Feats of Clay (12).jpg Feats of Clay (16).jpg Feats of Clay (17).jpg Witchy Grrrls.jpg Extreme Harvey (3).jpg Extreme Harvey (4).jpg Extreme Harvey (6).jpg Extreme Harvey (7).jpg Extreme Harvey (10).jpg Field of Screams (2).jpg Upside Down Town (1).jpg Upside Down Town (2).jpg Upside Down Town (3).jpg Upside Down Town (4).jpg Upside Down Town (5).jpg Hex Exchanged Student (2).jpg|Age of 7 years old 1993-94 Witchmas Carole (2).jpg Witchmas Carole (6).jpg Witchmas Carole (8).jpg Witchmas Carole (9).jpg Witchmas Carole (15).jpg Upside Down Town (6).jpg Send in the Clones.jpg Strange New World (2).jpg Strange New World (9).jpg What Becomes of the Broken Hearted.jpg What Becomes of the Broken Hearted (1).jpg The Importance of Being Norma (7).jpg The Importance of Being Norma (8).jpg The Importance of Being Norma (9).jpg The Importance of Being Norma (11).jpg Witchitis (9).jpg Witchitis (11).jpg Witchitis (21).jpg Witchitis (22).jpg Witchitis (24).jpg Witchitis (27).jpg Witchitis (29).jpg Witchitis (30).jpg The Importance of Being Norma (13).jpg The Importance of Being Norma (20).jpg The Importance of Being Norma (32).jpg The Importance of Being Norma (93).jpg Witchmas Carole (21).jpg Witchitis (33).jpg Witchitis (34).jpg Witchitis (35).jpg Witchitis (37).jpg Witchitis (39).jpg My Stepmother The Babe (2).jpg|Harvey: I'm going to be Lovesick Sabrina: Oh Harvey, I'll still Love you with all my heart. My Stepmother The Babe (6).jpg My Stepmother The Babe (11).jpg Boogie Shoes (14).jpg Picture Perfect (4).jpg Picture Perfect (5).jpg Picture Perfect (8).jpg Field Trippin' (2).jpg Paranormal Pi (11).jpg Paranormal Pi (13).jpg Picture Perfect (11).jpg Picture Perfect (12).jpg Picture Perfect (15).jpg Paranormal Pi (21).jpg Anywhere But Here (16).jpg Anywhere But Here (17).jpg Anywhere But Here (18).jpg No Time to be a Hero (61).jpg Hex Exchanged Student (6).jpg Hex Exchanged Student (7).jpg Boogie Shoes (16).jpg Witchwrecked (25).jpg Stage Fright (2).jpg Stage Fright (13).jpg Witchwrecked (37).jpg Wag the Witch (2).jpg Wag the Witch (4).jpg Wag the Witch (5).jpg Wag the Witch (6).jpg Wag the Witch (7).jpg Wag the Witch (8).jpg Wag the Witch (9).jpg Wag the Witch (10).jpg Witchmas Carole (24).jpg The Importance of Being Norma (68).jpg Paranormal Pi (24).jpg Paranormal Pi (27).jpg Paranormal Pi (30).jpg Boy Meets Bike (29).jpg Boy Meets Bike (30).jpg Witchitis (43).jpg Hex Exchanged Student (9).jpg Witchy Grrrls (1).jpg Witchy Grrrls (3).jpg Witchy Grrrls (12).jpg Witch Switch (7).jpg Extreme Harvey (13).jpg Witch Switch (1).jpg Wag the Witch (3).jpg Stone Broke (3).jpg Picture Perfect (22).jpg Stone Broke (7).jpg Upside Down Town (10).jpg Upside Down Town (11).jpg Feats of Clay (18).jpg Feats of Clay (22).jpg Feats of Clay (23).jpg Feats of Clay (24).jpg Feats of Clay (26).jpg Feats of Clay (27).jpg Feats of Clay (1).jpg Feats of Clay.jpg Witchwrecked (59).jpg Witchwrecked (61).jpg Witchwrecked (25).jpg Witchwrecked.jpg Fish Schtick (28).jpg Fish Schtick (29).jpg Fish Schtick (30).jpg Fish Schtick (33).jpg Fish Schtick.jpg Scare Apparent (2).jpg Scare Apparent (3).jpg What Becomes of the Broken Hearted (5).jpg Harvey Kinkle.jpg I Got Glue Babe (9).jpg Shrink to Fit (9).jpg Witch Switch (16).jpg Witch Switch (19).jpg When in Rome (2).jpg A Tail of Two Kitties.jpg I Got Glue Babe (12).jpg Scare Apparent (10).jpg Send in the Clones (6).jpg Upside Down Town (26).jpg Fish Schtick (36).jpg Fish Schtick (37).jpg Fish Schtick (39).jpg I Got Glue Babe (16).jpg No Time to be a Hero (34).jpg No Time to be a Hero (29).jpg No Time to be a Hero (31).jpg Wiccan of the Sea (8).jpg Wiccan of the Sea (11).jpg Wiccan of the Sea (13).jpg Wiccan of the Sea (17).jpg La Femma Sabrina (13).jpg Board and Sorcery.jpg Board and Sorcery (2).jpg The Grandparent Trap (3).jpg The Grandparent Trap (4).jpg The Grandparent Trap (5).jpg The Grandparent Trap (6).jpg Fish Schtick (44).jpg Fish Schtick (45).jpg When in Rome (5).jpg Extreme Harvey (15).jpg Extreme Harvey (17).jpg Anywhere But Here (26).jpg Anywhere But Here (28).jpg Anywhere But Here (29).jpg Anywhere But Here (30).jpg Anywhere But Here (33).jpg Anywhere But Here (34).jpg The Grandparent Trap (8).jpg Working Witches.jpg Working Witches (1).jpg Working Witches (2).jpg Witchitis (46).jpg Witchitis (48).jpg Witchitis (50).jpg|Sabrina: I'm so sorry Harv, for kicking you in those shins. Harvey: You would've make it to the Cheerleader squad Witchitis (14).jpg Boogie Shoes (31).jpg The Senses-Shattering Adventures of Captain Harvtastic.jpg The Senses-Shattering Adventures of Captain Harvtastic (1).jpg The Senses-Shattering Adventures of Captain Harvtastic (8).jpg The Senses-Shattering Adventures of Captain Harvtastic (7).jpg Strange New World (14).jpg Xabrina Warrior Witch (1).jpg Xabrina Warrior Witch (2).jpg Xabrina Warrior Witch (5).jpg Xabrina Warrior Witch (6).jpg Xabrina Warrior Witch (12).jpg Xabrina Warrior Witch (27).jpg No Time to be a Hero (42).jpg You've Got a Friend (1).jpg You've Got a Friend (2).jpg You've Got a Friend (3).jpg You've Got a Friend (4).jpg La Femma Sabrina (18).jpg La Femma Sabrina (21).jpg La Femma Sabrina (22).jpg La Femma Sabrina (26).jpg La Femma Sabrina (31).jpg La Femma Sabrina (32).jpg La Femma Sabrina (36).jpg La Femma Sabrina (35).jpg La Femma Sabrina.jpg La Femma Sabrina (34).jpg You've Got a Friend (7).jpg You've Got a Friend (9).jpg You've Got a Friend (13).jpg You've Got a Friend (16).jpg Harv.jpg Sabrina's Secret Life At the Hop.jpg At the Hop (1).jpg At the Hop (2).jpg At the Hop (3).jpg At the Hop (4).jpg At the Hop (6).jpg At the Hop (7).jpg At the Hop (8).jpg At the Hop (14).jpg I’m A Slave For Who.jpg I’m A Slave For Who (2).jpg I’m A Slave For Who (4).jpg I’m A Slave For Who (5).jpg I’m A Slave For Who (6).jpg I’m A Slave For Who (7).jpg Lather, Rinse, Repent.jpg Lather, Rinse, Repent (5).jpg Lather, Rinse, Repent (8).jpg I’m A Slave For Who (9).jpg I’m A Slave For Who (10).jpg Food Tude.jpg Food Tude (1).jpg Teacher's Pet (2).jpg Putting Off.jpg Putting Off (1).jpg Putting Off (2).jpg Putting Off (3).jpg Putting Off (4).jpg Putting Off (9).jpg Green Eyed Monster (4).jpg Green Eyed Monster (8).jpg Green Eyed Monster (10).jpg Green Eyed Monster (9).jpg Green Eyed Monster (12).jpg Green Eyed Monster (21).jpg At the Hop (29).jpg At the Hop (33).jpg Greendale Idol.jpg Greendale Idol (5).jpg Living Her Dreams (2).jpg Living Her Dreams (3).jpg Living Her Dreams (4).jpg References Category:Fathers Category:Protagonists Category:Singing Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Adults Category:Players Category:American characters Category:Males Category:Teenagers Category:Parents Category:Heroes who aren't revealed to be good at first Category:Superheroes Category:Dancers Category:Giants Category:Thieves Category:Borrowers Category:Martial artists Category:Main Characters Category:Kinkle Family Category:Heroic Characters Category:Pentagonists Category:Ninjas Category:Mortals